


Poems I write at 12 am when I’m half dead

by sinthya_the_iwai_munehisa_stan



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Persona 5 Protagonist Has A Palace, Poems, Spoliers for October 4th and March 5th for Persona 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinthya_the_iwai_munehisa_stan/pseuds/sinthya_the_iwai_munehisa_stan
Summary: Poems of persona that I wrote, becuase I was tired but wanted to write so the English might be broken lol.Chapter 1: Persona 3Chapter 2: Persona 5 beginning scene with ArseneChapter: Persona 5 protagonist has a palace, point of view: the thieves.
Relationships: Aragaki Shinjiro/Arisato Minato, Mostly implied, Persona 5 Protagonist & Sakura Sojiro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Why couldn’t they see you?   
Why couldn’t they feel you?   
We’re they blind?   
We’re they blinded by grief?   
They could not see the truth   
They couldn’t see you. 

You were beautiful   
Handsome even.   
Though you were ragged.   
Though you were damaged.  
You cared deeply. 

Eyes thin and dark   
Hair short yet long   
You covered it with a hat   
You covered yourself   
With a red long coat   
Black buttons   
Carefully placed   
Equallied placed   
You were beautiful 

You’re translucent?  
Strange.   
I can’t feel your touch?   
Strange.   
You laughed?   
Beautifully   
But Strange. 

What is going on in your head?   
Do I miss them?   
But they’re right there.   
I don’t understand.   
What are you trying to say?   
What do you know?   
What is going on in your head?

March 5th..  
Oh I see now.   
Is that what you meant?   
Asking if I missed them.   
I don’t  
How could I?   
When youre right there?   
Shinjiro Akigaki.   
That’s your name?   
Oh   
I see why I was the only one to see you  
March 5th 

We were both fated to die.


	2. Chapter 2

A boy trapped in a game he refused to be in

Wanted to help everyone he crossed paths with 

Charged for a crime he didn’t commit 

He now serves a year in a new place he now has to call home 

Greeted by the busy subway 

He walks along the busy streets 

A foreign app across our screen 

An eye that can see through your tainted soul 

To your surprise you go look around 

Everything has come to a sudden halt 

You are frightened 

You are confused and scared in a new feeling 

You see someone- 

Some thing…

Fire..? 

Blue fire

Engulfing something 

A demon like creature 

What a sinister smile 

A demon like creature 

Wings burst out 

The flames still hiding everything 

You see yourself 

With the same sinister smile 

As you look around

Everything was back to normal 

You delete the app 

But it will soon appear again 

You find your new guardian

A man not to old nor young 

He’s tough

He’s sterns 

He’s a man with a good heart 

You’re pushed into a small attic 

A bit dusty

A bit cluttered 

but it’s now “home”


	3. Chapter 3

He’s gone.  
No more of our charming leader   
No more grins   
No more hearts we have to change   
He’s broken and it’s all our faults 

He’s far more broken   
Confidant   
What a funny word   
Someone you share secrets with  
Is that what he thought of us?  
Or did he have no choice?  
We pushed him   
He didn’t want this   
He’s going insane   
He’s   
He’s  
HE’S   
He’s never coming back   
He’s doesn’t even want to see you   
It’s your fault   
And we know it.

A palace   
What a rotten concept   
Desire so strong you become corrupt  
Hatred so strong that he manifested   
A hatred from feeling…  
Unloved?  
Left out?  
Having no say?   
Putting in a smile.  
Just to make sense that…  
We left him.

He needs to be loud so we can listen   
He needs to hurt for us to see  
We are the monsters   
Not the shadows we see 

He’s needs to be broken   
For us to see   
That’s we are the monsters   
Not the shadows we see

He needs to be crying for us to see   
That we are the shadows  
That we cannot see 

“I am the shadow that you pretend not to see.”


End file.
